Lancer (Minamoto no Yorimitsu)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru, first appearing and making her debut in the Dead Heat Summer Race! event. Her True Name is Minamoto no Yorimitsu, the strongest mystery-slayer of the Heian period who destroyed many apparitions during her lifetime in the 10-11th century. Having heard of events of what had transpired on a certain island, Raikou made it her mission to try and stop any that may happen like that from the island during a race set up by Ishtar, adopting a sailor uniform and changing her disposition of both class and mindset as one close to the Raikou that once protected the capital. Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Śakra's Vajra Name: Lancer, Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Minamoto no Raikou Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: 76/77 at the time of her death Gender: Female Classification Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Servant, Half-oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master swordswoman, spearwoman, and skilled yo-yo user, Lightning Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Sakra's Vajra), Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Explosion Manipulation and Air Manipulation (Was able to create explosion and tornado with Mama Laser and Mama Tornado respectively), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against Artemis, Nightingale, Yan Qing, and the latter again when they transformed into Quetzalcoatl). Large Island level with Śakra's Vajra (As an A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to similar ranked Noble Phantasms such as Caliburn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to her Berserker self and thus should be capable of keeping up with most other Servants) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to her Berserker self) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Comparable to Servants who can fight an entire day without rest when provided with mana) Range: Extended melee range with her sword, higher with steel yo-yo and lightning blasts, dozens of kilometers with Śakra's Vajra (Has a range of “100”, superior to that of Gáe Bolg’s “40”) Standard Equipment: Her sword Doujigiri Yasutsuna, a pair of steel yo-yo’s, Vajra Intelligence: Even after changing her disposition and class, Minamoto no Raikou still retains her fighting capabilities as the once-famous mystery killer of the Heian Period. In addition to retaining her many fighting forms, she has also shown to be able to fight using a pair of steel yo-yo’s in this form, showing off great dexterity and use despite its odd form and choice as a weapon along with the summoning and use of Vajra, the weapon of the Hindu God Indra. Raikou has also changed in mindset as her Madness Enhancement has downgraded and shifted towards protecting Chaldea's public morals from any and all forms of disruption by adopting the mindset of a “disciplinary student bodyguard” while she ignores the fact her appearance contradicts her actions. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. She can be distracted by her role in the "Public Morals Committee", which makes her go after displays of public indecency. Noble Phantasm * Śakra's Vajra: The Noble Phantasm of Minamoto no Yorimitsu in her swimsuit form. It summons the Vajra of Raikou’s father, Gozu-Tennou, who is also known by another incarnation as the Buddhist deity, Sakra, and the Hindu god, Indra. Its shape is in the form of a Dohkosho that represents the single Tathātā of all creation. In this form, it is bound to Raikou upon her change to the Lancer class, where she uses it by summoning up lightning before throwing it towards her enemy in a powerful throw as the Vajra drives them through and damages them with the gathered lightning in its blade. Kyogoku.jpg|Her horse, Kyogoku * Kyōgoku: The horse she rode in life. It is due to her mastery of this horse that she qualifies for the Rider Class, but when summoned as Rider of Kalasutra Hell in Shimosa, she slew it almost immediately due to the effects of her Curse of Annihilation. Because of this, little is known about its abilities, but it should naturally be on par with the steeds of other Riders. As a Lancer, she is able to summon it to cross distances quickly. Class Skills * Madness Enhancement: Raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away Personal Skills. Due to her class change, Raikou’s EX-rank has become a C-rank instead, which still raises all her parameters except Luck and Mana. However, for her case, traces of her mental degradation still lingers on though while her Mad Enhancement in her Berserker form emphasized her motherly instincts, it is instead inhibited and replaced with a mindset towards monitoring the summer events activities and public morals while being indifferent to her physical appearance and wear. * Magic Resistance: Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Raikou’s Magic Resistance has been raised upon changing classes to a rank of C, though not to the extent she would have had in her normal class. For her, this will only allow her to ignore any spell with a chant below two verses, but will fail against Greater Rituals and High Thaumaturgy. Personal Skills * Mental Pollution: A distorted mentality that shuts out mental interference, at the cost of it being near impossible to come to terms or an understanding with Raikou. Raikou’s B-rank gives her moderately high protection against mental interference towards her mind. * Public Morals Committee Chairman's Shadow: A variation of her normal Eternal Arms Mastery skill, Raikou will not allow any and all disruption of public morals to evade her even were she to lose her sailor uniform. In function, it allows her to continue fighting with all of her skill even while under mental impairment. * Summer Catastrophe: A skill that determines the amount of attention Raikou receives regardless of whether she is wearing her sailor fuku or strips to her swimsuit. It works similarly to that of the Beach Crisis skill that, due to its EX rank, draws all kinds of attention from both sexes on the beach to her and even those whose attention is not exclusive for that of yearning. * Wrought Iron Handcart: A skill denoting to Raikou’s mastery of the yo-yo in combat, using her martial skills and a new weapon in this form to drive away any and all temptations that would threaten the public moral of Chaldea. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users